


The Sun that Embraces the Moon

by thekuroiookami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood and Gore, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Feuding clans, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Marriage of Convenience, Romance, Torture, Unrequited Crush, Violence, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekuroiookami/pseuds/thekuroiookami
Summary: The gods have been warring for a thousand years now. As the newest incarnation of the sun goddess, you are fully prepared to fight to the death with  your sworn enemy, the moon god, Aomine Daiki. But when a terrifying dragon god orders you to get married instead, being killed is the least of your worries.Inspired by a writing prompt from Tumblr.





	1. Let sleeping dragons lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [OTP prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279237) by @otp-fanfic-ideas. 



When they tell stories of the gods, they often get the details wrong. The deities were powerful, true, and long-lived, but in other things they were just as whimsical and capricious as humans, if not more so. That meant they could quarrel with each other, and hold grudges. There could be misunderstandings and fallings-out, as in any large family.

But when a god holds a grudge, and it is not immediately resolved, it tends to last some time. More than a mortal lifespan. So, when one wayward member of the moon clan fought with the goddess of food, it might have ended there had she not died in the altercation. Even then, it might not have escalated if the sun clan, whose sister she had been, had not made such a fuss. It might not have been the same if moon clan had owned up to their actions. Perhaps if the other clans hadn’t instigated trouble to resolve their own tensions with each other, it might have finished quietly.

Alas, retrospection is easy, and as the true storytellers know, the quarrel did not end there. Fanned by the flames of tangled jealousies, petty arguments and bruised egos, the clans went to war. And because it was a war among the gods, it went on for not ten, not fifty, not a hundred years.

It lasted a full thousand years.

Until now.

* * *

The battlefield was strewn with the bodies of demigods and humans alike. Perhaps the most saddening sight was the dead animals. At least the people had known what they were doing when they came to battle. Faithful companion wolves, fierce and beautiful, dead by the dozen, their sharp eyes glazed over. Handsome stallions and mares, some bleeding to death, others piteously neighing as they struggled to shift broken limbs. Magnificent eagles shot down out of the sky. Even a tiger, who fought to her last breath as she was cornered by a group with spears.

You set your jaw and pulled your mask down over your face, unable to bear the sight. It was time to end this once and for all. Diplomacy had been attempted, and it had failed. The only way left was to kill him, and force the Tsukishima clan to their knees. Then, and only then, could you bring peace to the land. You stopped when you reached the tall figure in the centre of the battlefield.

He turned after casually dispatching an attacker, flicking the blood off his blade. His voice was deep, smoky, with a hint of amusement.

“So you’re finally here. I wondered when they’d get desperate enough to send the sun goddess. Maybe you’ll actually pose a challenge, hmm?”

The moon god was just as arrogant as you’d heard. Certainly, anyone who wielded just a katana, wearing barely any armour, had to have a stupendous amount of confidence. He was also rumoured to be handsome, though you couldn’t make out his features under all the blood and grime. Was he…smiling?

His apparent enjoyment of the situation made you all the more determined to be victorious in this encounter. You readied your sword in front of you, a straight blade with a deadly edge and ornate hilt. Your voice was muffled slightly by the mask.

“And I never thought the Tsukuyomi would be so unimpressive. Here I was expecting you to have finished me off already, but all you do is talk. Can we end this sometime soon?”  

His derisive laugh made his white wolf’s ears prick up. The god didn’t shift his stance, however, merely hoisting his dripping sword over his shoulder, looking as relaxed as ever.

“Come at me then, little girl.”

You were halfway across the field before he finished the sentence. Your blade, Kusanagi, blazed with light and the scorching heat of a summer sun just as it came down over his head, making him flinch in surprise. His reflexes were no laughing matter, however, as he parried the blow and sliced across your torso in a potentially fatal cut, all in a single movement. You jumped back a few feet, taking a moment to assess the night deity.

It seemed he was doing the same. “You do have some fight in you after all. Can’t say the same thing for your cousin, seeing he’s dead.” Your grip on the hilt of your sword tightened at the mention of Miyaji, but you didn’t respond to the taunt. It wasn’t as if you hadn’t killed several Tsukishima members yourself. Their faces still haunted your thoughts, not that _he_ would care.

The Tsukuyomi was circling you now, his shadowy robes flickering on the periphery of your vision. You sensed, rather than saw, the moment he fully shifted into his divine form, the power of his radiance rippling through the air. When he completed a full circle to stop in front of you, he was clad in full armour, the silvery metal emitting a subtle white glow. The high collar and long drape of his overcoat rustled in the wind. When he pointed his shining blade at you, his voice echoed with the brilliance of reflected stars, of velvety night, and seductive promise.

“Show me what you can do, Amaterasu of the Hinata clan.”

Since he had paid you the high compliment of taking on his strongest form to battle you, it was only fair you do the same. Your body lit with golden fire, shining gauntlets and chest plate forming around your luminous limbs. Several mortals and deities shaded their eyes, blinded by the brilliance of your form.

“I am honoured, Tsukuyomi.” Your words rang with the crackle of all-consuming heat and the chime of temple bells. “If you wish to die a splendid death, I will oblige.”

His smile only widened, the expression verging on deranged delight. “Famous last words.”

The force of steel on divine steel sent a shockwave through the air, toppling everything in the vicinity of the combatants. Around you, the war had almost halted entirely in favour of watching the heirs of the clans fight. To the human eye, the duel was a series of blurred flashes, gold sparking against silver. To you, it was a deadly dance of blades, of dodging and parrying and twisting, neither getting the better of the other.

You tried to end the deadlock by clamping a hand on his arm, melting through the armour like butter. Just as his skin began to scorch, the moon god retaliated by gripping back, twisting your arm painfully and driving a foot into your stomach. The blow sent you flying back, and you couldn’t stop yourself before you crashed into a castle tower. The force of the impact rocked the foundations, and the tower crumbled to the ground in a pile of stone. You gritted your teeth at the needless destruction.

The lunar deity sauntered over, armour reforming itself around his arm. “Good try, goddess. But you’ll have to do better than that to kill me.”

You smiled through the pain as you pulled yourself up with your sword. “Then how about this?”

The world exploded in a blaze of light and heat as you brought down a beam of pure, unfiltered sunlight. The air turned dry as the moisture was the abruptly evaporated, the ground left parched and cracked by the intense heat. Tsukuyomi staggered from the onslaught, steam rolling off his armour. As your mask shattered in pieces, unveiling your face, you noted with some satisfaction that he had been weakened, his bronze skin losing some of its glow.

He growled in rage, blade roiling with wisps of smoky power. You shifted to meet his charge, bracing for the force of his blow. It never came, because just then, the heavens split and you had one moment to feel the air sizzle before an enormous bolt of lightning tore the ground open. The moon god also stopped in surprise as a torrential rain began without warning, sluicing the blood off the both of you in rivulets of dark red. His eyes widened as a figure descended, untouched by the downpour.

“It can’t be…you were supposed to be asleep…” He sounded as disbelieving you felt.

In person, a dragon was every bit as awe-inspiring and terrifying as you had heard. The sinuous body coiled with hidden strength, the talons as long as your arm, the white scales tinged with red, and the ruby eyes that glinted with celestial power. The emperor of heaven had slumbered for the better part of a millennium, and he did not seem pleased to be awake.

Perhaps sensing the shocked intimidation he was inspiring, the dragon shimmered and reformed into a human shape. His voice was youthful yet low with the hint of danger.

“It has been an age since I took on this form. It is uncomfortable as ever, I see.” The Ryuujin swept his ruby gaze over you and the moon god.

Recovering your wits first, you sank into a deep bow. “Akashi-sama, what brings the lord of the skies here? Have you returned to rule as you once did?”

He turned the force of his stare your way, though it was softened by a small smile. “Not yet, daughter of the sun. I had no such intentions, but it seems I must interfere in this feud of yours. It is disturbing the balance of things.” He glanced at the deity standing next to you.

The lunar god, in his never-ending arrogance, merely inclined his head at the great king. The dragon seemed amused by Tsukuyomi’s reaction. “You are Aomine Daiki, are you not? The Tsukishima clan remains as proud as ever, I see. Such is the nature of the moon’s people, after all.”

Aomine drawled, as lackadaisical as ever. “I’d rather hear your plans for this war, Ryuujin.”

Akashi’s mouth quirked up at the corner. “Indeed. You will, firstly, as representatives of your houses, call an end to this quarrel. Tell your armies to lay down their weapons.”

Your head snapped up. “But Akashi-sama, we’ve tried-“

“Then,” said Akashi in a tone that brooked no argument, “you will create lasting peace between the gods. The sun and the moon lead the assembly, and it is up to you to set an example. Bind yourselves to a treaty so that this may never happen again.”

Aomine frowned. “They won’t agree so easily to the terms, you know that.”

The dragon god smiled chillingly. “Then we shall have to make it in their interests to comply.”

“How do you propose we achieve this, my lord?” You were as skeptical as Aomine. As much as you wanted peace, you didn’t think it was easily reached.

“By including a condition in the treaty that will ensure the clans cannot attack each other easily. By joining two houses irrevocably through their most prized possessions.”

Your eyes widened in growing horror. Aomine gripped his sword harder.

“You two,” continued Akashi calmly, “will have to get married.”

There was a clatter as your blade fell to the ground. You stood frozen as the implications began to creep over you. A lifetime…married to him. Your eyes met those of a frustrated Aomine’s. Trapped in his night-blue irises, your heart jolted and your blood sparked. The strange feeling made you short of breath. Was that…attraction?

You realized with a sinking feeling that the war was going to be nothing compared to what was ahead. It was one thing to risk your life for your family. It was another thing entirely to risk your heart with the man who hated you with a vengeance.

“Oh no.” Your voice was a horrified whisper.

Akashi smiled benevolently. “Oh yes. Congratulations, lady _____. Your wedding will end a war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to note: 5 chapters is a tentative number, it may be more, it might be less.   
> If it confused anyone, this is how forms of address work, using Aomine as an example.
> 
> His personal name - Aomine Daiki  
> His position as the moon god - Tsukuyomi  
> The clan he belongs to - Tsukishima 
> 
> I will explain later why it works this way, but for now, this is the basic stuff. Otherwise, see you later!


	2. Strong as an oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine changes his perspective on weddings after the events of his.

Aomine Daiki, god of the moon and night sky, lord over all creatures that prowled the dark and undefeated warrior of the Tsukishima clan, kicked a pillar like a petulant five-year-old.  

“For the last time, I don’t want to wear that ridiculous outfit. I don’t care how I look when I’m getting married to a woman I barely know or care about!”

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He did have an idea of how stubborn the sun goddess was.

His companion of many centuries and the goddess of dawn, Momoi, had an expression of practised forbearance on her lovely face. She held out an embroidered sash patiently.

“And I’ve said it before, Dai-chan, you have no choice. Akashi-sama will be expecting us at the assembly soon, dressed appropriately. The other option is go back to war. Is that what you want?”  

As much as he loathed the idea of marriage, Aomine disliked the idea of an endless battle even more. He was so sick of it, sick of being good at death. When he had been younger and more foolish, it had been about glory and victory. Then the years wore on, and it was a never-ending stream of faces and blood. At the end of each day, it was just him standing alone among the bodies of friends and foes. The curse of a divine existence like his was to endure the loneliness. He had been glad when his bride-to-be put up a fight. Maybe she would have finally been the one to end his miserable existence in this dark void.

He came back to reality to hear the end of Momoi’s speech. “Besides,” she opined helpfully, “the Amaterasu this time is beautiful both inside and out. She’s not like her grandmother, that’s for certain.”

Aomine exhaled slowly. “It hardly matters. We both know this wedding is for show. After the ceremony, I’m going to do my best to never see her face again.”

Momoi frowned unhappily, but chose not to probe further. “Here, let me finish tying this.” She wound the sash around a reluctant Aomine’s waist and cinched it tight. She stepped back and surveyed him with a critical eye.

“Well, it will have to do.” She almost groaned aloud when Aomine buckled his sword-belt over the ensemble, the dark leather clashing with the silver and ivory clothing. Her despair went unnoticed as the night god strode out of the room to face his fate, such as it was.

* * *

The bride was late. Very late. The serenity of the pavilion gave way to hushed whispers and furtive glances. Allied clans regarded other factions with no small amount of suspicion across the hall. Speculation commenced on the bride’s motives and the possibility of betrayal. Aomine glanced to his left at Akashi, who was a pillar of calm in the barely-leashed chaos.

“Ryuujin.” Akashi slid his heavy gaze towards the deity who approached him. “Are you not concerned about the delay? Tensions will only rise.”

“Midorima. How fares the earth clan? I believe you did well in the alliance with the Hinata.”

The green haired god of the fields scoffed contemptuously. “It will not last long if the girl does not arrive soon. But then,” he ran a disdainful eye over Aomine, “one cannot really blame her for savouring her last taste of freedom.”

Before Aomine could snap a retort – or better, Midorima’s neck – the enormous wooden doors to the pavilion opened and a girl glided in, accompanied by the tinkling of anklets. The congregation held their breath as you gracefully approached the throne where Akashi was seated. The dragon deity merely watched in interest as you dipped to the floor.

“My lord,” your voice rang out, “forgive me for keeping you waiting. It was most inexcusable, but I am afraid I got lost.”

This caused a stir among the audience. Hostile expressions dissolved into bewilderment. Worried faces became confused. Akashi raised an eyebrow. “Lost?”

Aomine watched in lazy fascination as you blushed in embarrassment, the pink flush of your throat standing out against the white of your robes. It was a lovely neck, slender and delicate. He chased the stray thought away. He didn’t dally with headstrong solar goddesses. His attention refocused on your reply.

“That is, Akashi-sama…I have a poor sense of direction.” Several earth and fire clan members nodded in agreement. Your own family looked resigned. “So I might have taken a wrong turn or two trying to find this hall. I apologise again.” You hid your face behind your voluminous sleeve in an abashed movement.

Several people from the opposing water and metal clans chuckled in amusement. Akashi himself seemed to be on the verge of smiling. “I have never heard of a sun goddess that wandered off course. Should I be worried about the fate of the universe?”

You shook your head emphatically, earrings jingling. “No, my lord, I usually-“

“HIME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” The assembly started as a golden-haired figure ran in, skidding to a stop next to you. Kise seemed to have no idea he had interrupted something.

He began scolding you. “I told you not to leave my sight! How did you even find your way here, ____-cchi? Good thing we weren’t too far, or else-“

“Kise,” you cut in, “be respectful. Remember where we are.” Again, Aomine was left with a sense of mystified interest as your demeanour changed. The shy bride of a few moments prior was replaced by the warrior general. Perhaps this would be worth his attention after all.

Kise fell silent and took his place behind you. The emperor of heaven rose, indicating that the ceremony would begin. A sharp warning nudge from Momoi made Aomine roll his eyes. He stepped forward to offer you his hand. You took it without hesitation, and his fingers involuntarily tightened in reaction to the warmth of your skin. You glanced up at him through your lashes. His breath hitched as your eyes met. It was like looking into pools of liquid sunlight.

He was saved from making a fool of himself as Akashi spoke. “Let the clans be witness today to this union. Aomine Daiki of the Tsukishima and _____ of the Hinata clans are bound in matrimony from henceforth. With this, the assembly agrees to honour the terms of the peace treaty and return to the harmony of old.”

Aomine told himself it wasn’t a flutter of anticipation he felt as your wrist was bound to his with silken rope. It wasn’t pangs of desire he felt when you slid closer to him, twining your arm around his. And it certainly did not arouse any sort of feeling in him when you finished sipping the sake in unison and Akashi pronounced you consorts. No, he was immune to any inconvenient attraction.

Then Akashi went ahead and ruined everything. “You must seal the contract with a binding act now.”

The pavilion hushed in anticipation. Kise watched with bright eyes as Aomine drew himself up in annoyance. He was just about to tell Akashi what he could do with his orders when he caught sight of your face. Your head was tilted, eyes lidded, and…was that a smirk he saw? Aomine might have been immune to many things, but provocation wasn’t one of them.

“As you say, Ryuujin,” he murmured. His cool grip on your chin made your eyes widen in surprise.

He had the satisfaction of taking in your stunned face before his lips met yours. He took advantage of your parted lips to taste your mouth, tongue briefly flicking in. The kiss turned heady and heated, and he pulled your hips to his. He hadn’t expected it to, but this was turning into deluge of sensations.

What you lacked in experience you made up with enthusiasm. When your hands came up to bracket his face, Aomine finally experienced some clarity. The gentleness of the caress brought back the harsh reality of the situation. His eyes flew open and he pulled away, leaving you as taken aback as before. Your skin was lit with a golden light from within, your eyes ablaze with feeling. He had no doubt he was similarly aglow. The need to reassert control had him whispering into your ear, voice husky.

“You taste like honey, my goddess.” A tangible shiver rocked your frame. He stepped back, satisfied.

There was a general air of scandalized intrigue in the room. Aomine was finished with this ceremony. He inclined his head at an unreadable Akashi. “Dusk is coming. I have other places to be.” He turned to go, and you picked up your skirts to follow him.

That was when the arrow whistled through the air, narrowly missing Aomine’s head. Only his keen sense of danger and sharp reflexes prevented a mishap. Aomine caught the arrow an inch away from his face and snapped it between his fingers. He could feel the rage bubbling just under the surface, waiting to be unleashed.

The collective gathering stilled in shock. Akashi narrowed his eyes in the direction of the attack. “Who dares?”

But there was no answer, only the merest hint of a shadow. Clans murmured uneasily, the distrust back in full force. Tsukishima members bristled, preparing to take offence. Kise readied his blades, stance signalling alertness. Hinata and its allies braced themselves for an assault.

“It seems we have an assassin after us, Aomine-san,” you observed. Aomine turned to look at your tense face. Your eyes were filled with anger, and a hint of worry. For him? How foolish.

He drawled in response. “And here I thought weddings were boring.”

You arched your brows at him. His nonchalant shrug brought a reluctant smile to your face. “After you, then, Aomine-san. I wouldn’t want to stop you from cutting down whoever gets in your way.”

Aomine’s answering smile was wicked with anticipation. This was proving to be an interesting marriage already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.   
> So. I think my middle name is "Derailed" because where is this fic even going? I mean, I had a plan.  
> I think. 
> 
> Anyhow, ask away if you have questions. In the meantime, let me try to build a plot, a relationship and a world at once. No sweat.


	3. The threads of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heated encounter with Aomine and a shocking turn of events, all one after the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains somewhat graphic descriptions of gory stuff. You might be triggered?

This was absolutely the last straw. You had tried, more than once, to establish some sort of understanding – if not an actual relationship – with Aomine, but he refused to so much as acknowledge your existence. His reactions to your attempts at friendship ranged from disdainful silence to silent disdain. It frustrated you to no end. The kiss at the wedding ceremony hadn’t seemed like the action of a disinterested person, but if there was one thing you knew for certain about the night god, it was that he was unpredictable. Now you were determined to prove that a Hinata could be just as temperamental when provoked.

You strode forward with purpose, skirts rustling around your bare feet. Kise tried to deter your inevitable conflict, but to no avail.

“Hime, I really don’t think this is a good time-“

“There’s never a good time, Kise.” Vexation made you snappier than you liked. “It’s always a demon to slay, or a clan to oversee, or an archery competition. No more of that.”

Your dependable hand-maiden, Riko, known for her sharp mind as well as her abilities in battle, was subtler in her discouragement. “Perhaps you should send word of your arrival first, my lady.”

You stopped in front of the double doors leading to Aomine’s bed-chamber. “It’s too late for that. He’ll just have to come to terms with my presence.” You threw the doors open and walked in, eliciting a flurry of shrieks from the occupants.

The sight in front of you made you stop abruptly. Aomine and several minor deities – was that the water clan’s Imayoshi over there? – lounged about the room, in varying states of undress. Enticing celestial maidens in flimsy gowns kept them company, along with generous pitchers of alcohol and platters of delicacies. Kise and Riko flinched when your gaze landed on Aomine, who had a giggling tennyo in each arm. Your skin began to glow with a warning light as one maiden seductively trailed a finger down Aomine’s bare torso.

When the tips of your hair began to turn golden, Aomine finally registered your presence. He sat up with an expression of minimal interest. “Oh, it’s you.”

Your voice gave away none of the fury you were feeling. “Yes, Aomine-san, it’s me. You might remember me from our marriage.” By this time, the other people in the room had begun to take notice, and almost universally the reaction was one of horror.

You swept a burning look around the room. An orb of light began to pool in your hand. “Leave. Now.” Maidens and gods alike scrambled to pick up their belongings, and fled out of the doors without looking back. You turned your attention back to Aomine, who glared at you.

“It’s rude to interrupt a gathering like that, you know? Mai-chan was just about to tell me something very important when you burst in.”

The orb reshaped itself into a spear of light, which you pointed at Aomine. You had to strongly resist the urge to drive it through his chest. “And fondling other women when your consort is present? What do you call that?”

He walked over to you, unperturbed by how close to death he was. He leaned over you, clothes gaping open in a distracting display of bronzed skin and chiselled muscle. His mouth curved in a provocative smirk. “Why, are you offering to substitute, princess?”

You were glad Kise and Riko had left the room before they could see the effect he had on you. You squared your shoulders against the wave of weakness his words caused and pointed the spear away from him. “If you’re asking whether I want to be embraced by my consort, then yes, but I am no substitute. I am Amaterasu, goddess of the sun and I will be treated with the respect that deserves.”  

His eyes widened briefly in surprise before settling into a dark, predatory sapphire. He snaked a hand around your waist and dipped his head to graze your neck with his lips. A slow coil of heat began to unfurl in your core as he trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses up to your ear. He nipped playfully at your ear before speaking.

“Then you won’t mind if I lick you from head to toe, will you?”

You hated how his low voice scraped over your senses, made your toes curl. It fuelled your previous rage and helped you fight against his bewitchment. You swept Aomine’s feet out from under him with your ankle. He landed with a surprised thunk and was prevented from sitting up as the point of the spear came up against his throat. He stared at you, astonished, as you planted a foot on his firm chest.

You tilted your head back in an imperious imitation of his arrogance. “To answer your question, Aomine-san, I do mind.” You dragged your foot down over his heated skin, the movement leisurely. His hands tightened into fists. Aomine’s head dropped back in a groan as you went lower, lower. Your voice was dulcet with suggestion.

“I’d much rather do the licking instead.”

You pressed your foot down gently for emphasis, heel digging in just above the waistband of his trousers. His hand shot up to grab your ankle. You paused as his tongue flicked over his lip. He looked up at you, eyes heavy with intent as his fingers slid higher up your leg. You smiled slightly.

“But it will happen only when I say so, not before. Your punishment for ignoring me, Tsukuyomi.” You stepped away as if you hadn’t been on the verge of sinking onto him and revelling as his hands slipped you out of your clothes. He blinked, probably feeling bewildered by your change of demeanour.

His voice was rough with frustrated desire when he spoke. “Aggravating girl. Then what did you come here for, anyway?”

You gave him a look of sharp disapproval. “I am not a little girl. I’m only 300 years younger than you, Aomine-san. And I came here to talk about the assassin. Have you made any progress?”

Aomine let out a long exhale. His face turned dark with dissatisfaction. “No, there’s been-“

An urgent yell made you both turn to the doors. Riko ran in, ribbons fluttering behind her. She stopped in front of you, face set in lines of worry. “_____-sama, you must come to the council room now. There’s been an attack.”

You exchanged one look with Aomine and made haste to the meeting room, fear speeding your steps.

* * *

Kagami crossed his arms and shook his head at the table. “The reports aren’t good. If we don’t do something, the mortal villages will starve this winter.” You looked at the message on the desk.

“How much damage was done?” you asked the red-haired god of war. He scowled.

“Ours- the fire clan’s – fields aren’t all that bad, and Midorima’s people can probably harvest something, but all of your rice fields are gone. It’s impossible to undo that kind of devastation in time.”

You would have stumbled back in despair if Aomine hadn’t steadied you with a reassuring hand. He moved closer, supporting your frame with his solid strength. He addressed the god of the water tribe. “Is it possible this is the same person that tried to kill me?”

Himuro frowned in concentration. “Perhaps, but why attack the Hinata crops especially? None of the Tsukishima allies were affected.”

Midorima slanted his narrow-eyed gaze at the head of the Shimizu clan. “If you weren’t as in the dark as we are, I would have thought you did it.”

The tall god languidly leaning against a wall spoke up, pushing his lilac hair out of his eyes. “Careful, Mido-chin. One would think you were trying to start a fight.”

Momoi slid in between them, separating them with her naginata. “Now, now, let’s focus on the matter at hand. First, how do we make sure that the sun clan gets enough food to tide them over the next few months?”

You gave her a grateful smile. You were already making contingencies and planning to visit the villages when Aomine cut in. His rumble sent vibrations down your back.

“If our clans weren’t hit, then we pool the surplus grain and distribute it to the Hinata. Between Tsukishima, Shimizu and Iwaizumi, we should have enough.” Murasakibara didn’t seem too pleased with the inclusion of his clan, but he said nothing.

You turned to Aomine, barely able to keep your emotions in check. “You would do that? For us?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from you. “It’s not like they did something to deserve it. Besides, we signed a peace-“ He got cut off as your hug knocked all the air went out of him. You tightened your arms around his waist, trying to convey what words couldn’t.

“Thank you,” you whispered. “I will be forever grateful.” He cleared his throat and pushed you away with a gentle pat on your head.

You were startled when you looked at Aomine’s face. His cheeks had darkened and he had a hand over his mouth. Momoi unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh. Was he…embarrassed? You didn’t get time to dwell on it, however, as Himuro brought up an important point.

“If we could retrieve the arrow, it might give us some clues as to who’s behind these attacks. I suspect, as Aomine suggested, they might be linked.”

You straightened. “I will speak to the villagers and see if they have seen anything that might point us to the identity of this assailant.”

Kagami nodded in agreement. “I will accompany you.”

Midorima rolled up the scroll on the table. “Aomine and I will trace the arrow, see if it reveals anything of its origins.”

Momoi twirled her pike thoughtfully. “I think I’ll tag along with Dai-chan.” Her smile turned sly. “We have some matters to discuss.”

That settled, the gathering went their separate ways to investigate the mysterious cause of the aggression.

* * *

The village was, to put it mildly, devastated. Wreckage of former houses lay everywhere, but the largest blow was the vast paddy fields, now a heap of torn plants and scattered mud. The headman tottered over clumsily when you dismounted from your horse.

“Kami-sama, save us! Our families will starve. Have mercy, I beg you.” He fell to his knees, trembling.

Your heart throbbed at the pitiful sight of the villagers’ efforts lying in ruins. “Rise. I come with good wishes.”

The peoples’ faces brightened at the news that they would be receiving supplies from neighbouring settlements. They set about repairing the structures with slightly more vigour than before. You questioned the headman about the nature of the destruction. None of the villagers had witnessed the attack for themselves, but reported that there had been a clap of thunder before everything came crashing down around their ears.

You looked up from your churning thoughts when Kagami called out to you.

“Hime, could you get your horse to let me pass?” He eyed the piebald mare warily. The horse eyed him back with equal distrust.

You laughed and pulled on the mare’s reins, making her sidestep for Kagami. “She is a bit spirited, I know. But I like that about her.”

He walked over to your side with a doubtful expression. “You could have picked any horse from the famous heavenly herd and you chose the angry one?”

You rubbed the horse’s muzzle, eliciting a happy whicker. “My mother gifted her to me. So she is dear to me, and I wouldn’t choose another.” You turned back to the thoughtful fire deity. “Have you discovered anything from your talk with the Asahi lands?”

“Not any more than you did, I imagine. I suggest we return to the council now and talk it over.”

When you did convene with the other gods, they hadn’t gotten anywhere either. All Midorima had been able to determine was that the arrowhead was made of some kind of bone. The fletching gave away nothing. It was not much in the way of progress.

“The problem is,” said Himuro, “there are several deities associated with thunder. Any or none of them could have done it.”

You nodded. “There’s Hayama-san, and his brother. Even Akashi-sama. But none of them would do such a thing.”

Aomine let out a breath. “There’s no point thinking over it any further. We’ll see if Kuroko and the shadow spirits find anything.”

Midorima did not seem convinced. “Let us just hope we don’t discover the perpetrator’s identity through another attack.”

* * *

A few days later, Midorima’s fears came true. During the daytime, you were consulting with Momoi about Aomine when disaster struck again.

You were sitting in your weaving room, working on a crane pattern on red fabric. Handmaidens bustled around the hall, doing various tasks. Some worked on their own looms, others composed flower arrangements, yet others strummed harps. Riko sat to a corner, focused on a strategy tome. Momoi watched you adjust the warp, idly twisting her bracelet around her wrist.

“I fail to understand him, Momoi-san,” you said unhappily. “Does he dislike me? I will admit I lack some knowledge, but I do not think I misinterpreted Aomine-san’s interest.”

Momoi laughed, the sound like tinkling bells. “I think Dai-chan’s problem is that he’s too interested.”

You sighed and set down the shuttle. “That makes no sense. It is at times like this I wish my family had given me more time to interact with potential suitors. Instead all my time was spent in battle training. Perhaps Aomine-san thinks I will not be worth the trouble.”

The goddess shaded her rose-coloured eyes. “Perhaps it is the other way around and Dai-chan thinks he doesn’t deserve you.”

You furrowed your brow at her. “Forgive me, Momoi-san, but that sounds ridiculous. Tsukuyomi’s pride in himself rivals that of a dragon’s. He is not likely to think such a thing.”

Momoi shook her head, setting her hair ornaments to swinging. “Dai-chan wasn’t like this before. The war changed him. It’s because you’re younger that you don’t know. He watched everyone he loved die, and he thinks, somewhere deep down, that he should be with them. He walks with this shadow of loneliness on his shoulders, and you…you’re so full of life. I think he doesn’t know how to deal with you.”

You pondered this new information. “That explains it better, but I am still at a loss. How do I change his mind?”

Momoi started to speak, but looked up, startled by a flash of light. You barely had any warning before the roof exploded inwards, scattering the women around you in all directions. You stood up, eyes blazing and in readiness for an assault. When the dust cleared and the chaos settled somewhat, one of your handmaidens screamed. The sound was sharp and painful, full of fear.

Your breath hitched as you saw what she had seen. Momoi clapped a hand to her mouth, shocked. Riko stumbled back.

Your mouth could barely form the words at first, and then the anguish hit you like a tidal wave. “No…AKIRA, NO!”

* * *

Aomine had been on his way to the courtyard to find a sparring partner when the sky suddenly went dark for a moment. In a very unusual fashion, the sun winked out of existence and then reappeared, burning brighter than before. His eyes narrowed at the blue expanse above him.

That was when Riko dashed across the hallway and grabbed his arm. He nearly barked at her for her insolence before he saw the panic in her eyes. She spoke in gasps, the urgency evident in her stance. “Please…you must come…my lady, she…”

Aomine’s heart stilled completely for what felt like an eternal moment. In that juncture, he felt an unexpected hole tear open where there should have only been a black abyss. His soul, or what was left of it, shuddered at the thought of being without a certain pair of amber eyes. The thought of your smile, and how he’d never gotten to say the things he wanted to, pulled him forward without his thinking.

He sprinted into the weaving room and stopped when he saw you hunched on the floor, below a gaping fissure in the ceiling. His relief at your well-being was shortlived, because when you looked up at him, you were streaked with blood everywhere. It dyed your face and hands, and seeped through your clothes.

Tears left tracks through the blood as you choked back a sob. “Aomine-san, I can’t…”

He didn’t stop to think, picking you up in a sweep of clothing. Aomine hugged you to his body, fear locking his arms around you in a dusky cage. His heart pounded in an agitated staccato, your grief blurring into his rage. He briefly buried his face in your hair after determining that you were unhurt, and looked behind you to verify the cause of the sorrow.

When he saw the bloody, raw corpse on the floor, even he was taken aback in horror for a second. The dead animal, which was disturbing in itself, was rendered infinitely more gruesome by the fact that it was devoid of skin. Pink muscle and tendon gleamed with a grotesque light, and the flayed corpse still dripped with blood. The horse’s eyes were frozen in a rictus of pain and terror.

Aomine’s arms involuntarily tightened around you. Something dark and dangerous uncoiled in his chest at the realisation of deliberate torment. He focused on your shaking voice as you curled in on yourself.

“At first I didn’t understand- then I saw the ribbon in her mane, and I realised it was my mare. She-she was still alive, and she was in so much pain. So much pain. You should have heard her cries. Oh, Aomine-san, I saw her twitching, struggling to get up- and I couldn’t bear it anymore. I couldn’t let anyone else do it. I-I cut her throat.”

The sky dimmed again as you clutched your hair, frantic with helpless anger. He gently pulled your hands away from your face, not quite in control himself. “Listen to me. Whoever did this is a sick, sadistic bastard. He deserves to die slowly, suffering every second. And I’m going to make sure he gets what he deserves. Do you understand? I will hunt him down, no matter where he is, and he will wish he’d been flayed alive.”

You looked at him, light slowly returning to your eyes. He breathed in relief as the familiar gold began to bloom in your irises.

“Yes,” you said slowly, “he must pay. Find him for me, Aomine-san.”

He lifted your feet off the ground, easily settling you into his arms. He nodded in agreement.

“I promise, I will find this vermin and make him bleed. But first you need to clean up.”

You sat in a grey haze as Aomine carried you into his room and proceeded to treat you more tenderly than you ever thought possible. He gently removed the stained clothes from your body and wrapped you in a simple cotton robe. Dipping a cloth in water, he went on to clean your skin in careful strokes, his touch warm. It almost made you cry again.

He tucked you into bed, gruffly instructing you to get some sleep. You caught his wrist as he rose to leave.

“Don’t go,” you whispered. “Please. I don’t want to be alone with the memories.”

He gazed at you for a moment and then ruffled his hair with a sigh. “Fine. Move over.”

Aomine reflected a while later, as you slept with a hand curled tightly around his, that he was well and truly damned. Proof of that was the fact he had been happy to watch you sleep and simply take in the features of your face. He traced your plush lower lip with a finger and smiled wryly.

“Don’t worry, princess. I may not be much of a husband, but I can a keep a promise. I won’t let him hurt you again.”

He pressed a kiss to your fingers and slid out of bed to find his clan fighters. There was a hunt to conduct and he was eager to start. The night had only begun, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I'm so glad that chapter's done. I put out an especially long installment because I won't be around for a few days. Leave your opinions on everything in the comments, I'm especially excited.
> 
> Don't ask me where slightly dom!Reader came from. It just happened. All of the other stuff is in keeping with mythology, so there you go.


	4. In the eye of the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation of everyone's feelings, and what might be the beginning of the end.

In the days that followed the brutal assault on your life, you could only remember fragments. The first few cycles, the only reason you managed to get through any sort of activity without succumbing to an endless loop of excruciating memory was the subconscious impetus to do your duty. Through the blur of faces, condolences, and questions, Aomine remained the only constant. He was a pillar of reassurance, slowly, perhaps ironically, becoming the centre of your world.

One thing you were certain of, above all others, was that his gruff affection had crumbled any resistance your heart might have had. But you didn’t think it was too bad a thing to be in love with your husband. And, you told yourself, it wouldn’t matter if he didn’t love you back the same way.

Aomine had not attempted to touch you in any way since Akira had been killed, and it did not seem like he was going to start soon. It was foolish to miss something you never really had, but that didn’t stop your wayward soul from wanting to stretch out and brush his skin. You worked hard to suppress those urges. If Aomine didn’t want a relationship of that nature with you, then you would be content with what you had now. One didn’t need to be loved to love in return, and you were strong enough to bear it.

Or so you thought.

* * *

The emperor of heaven didn’t look up from the shogi board when a figure dressed in black materialized in the room. Akashi did, however, make a verbal acknowledgment of Kuroko’s presence. “How did it go?”

The shadow spirit’s mouth turned down slightly. “Not well, I’m afraid. Whoever is behind the attacks is vicious _and_ cunning. I cannot seem to trace him at all. It’s as if he vanished into thin air.”

Akashi frowned at a particularly troublesome arrangement of pawns. “I would not dismiss that possibility. If they are capable of obscuring themselves from my eyes, anything can be done.”

Kuroko shifted uneasily. “I did find something. Whoever it is must be a storm deity. Every report of an assault mentions thunder, lightning or both. But I cannot explain how this intruder manages to disappear before he is caught.”

Akashi finally looked up, expression calculating. The ethereal shogi board dissolved with a wave of his hand. “A god with the ability to teleport, then. Though the question then arises of how he came by this talent. I know of only two kinds of beings that inherently possess the ability. One of them is your kind.”

Kuroko nodded. Akashi steepled his fingers in thought. “Perhaps I have been looking at this the wrong way. Rather than search for a presence, we should be looking for an absence.”

The shadow spirit tilted his head in puzzlement. “I do not understand you, Ryuujin.”

Akashi smiled slightly. “All in good time. But first, tell me. How are the celestial couple faring?”

Kuroko glanced sideways with an air of quiet vexation. “Well…”

* * *

Dusk was falling, and the courtyard filled with curious spectators. Spirits and gods alike murmured as you circled Aomine in the practice ring, sword alight and hair aureate with fury.

“For the last time,” you bit out, on the verge of yelling, “I am not a child. You cannot keep me here. I can take care of myself. Now step out of the way before I make you do it.”

Aomine took a moment to appreciate how glorious you looked in a temper. There were few things to match the blaze of your spirit and the arch of your neck when you were roused to battle. He wondered how far he could take it before you tried to kill him.

“Sorry, princess, but no. You’re staying where it’s safe. Especially now that daytime is over. You’re more vulnerable to attack.” He shifted to block the doorway, blade held loosely in his grip. The fact that he did not seem to consider you a threat infuriated you even more.

“You were the one who prevented me from leaving during the day! If you hadn’t put up Izuki-san to blocking the gates, I would have finished visiting Raijin by now! Just how long are you planning to keep me here, anyway?”

Aomine dismissed your protest with a roll of his eyes. “Hayama can come see you here, if you need to meet so badly. And you’re staying here till I say so.” His face showed none of his unease. He had searched everywhere, but the vigilante was impossible to find. The wolves kept losing his scent in the woods. He wasn’t about to risk your life with someone so twisted on the loose. He didn’t think he could live if your body turned up, mangled beyond recognition.

Several onlookers flinched back as your brilliance reached blinding levels. Not for the first time, you wondered why the red threads of fate had joined you with this exasperating male. The millennial war seemed half-hearted in comparison to what you wanted to do to him.

“Till you say so? I am not a pet to be caged, Aomine-san. Even Katsu-kun isn’t treated this way.” Aomine’s shaggy white wolf briefly lifted his head at the sound of his name, and then slumped with a yawn on the realisation that nothing was happening.       

Your blue-haired consort was starting to lose his patience as well. “For the love of- Just this once, listen to me and stay put, Kiyohime. It won’t hurt you to admit I’m right.”

Riko buried her face in her hands as you gaped in amazement. You gave up on any last hopes of decorum and yelled at him. “KIYOHIME? Did you just call me a deranged serpent woman?! And to think I actually thought you were a nice person a few days ago!”

Aomine finally snapped as well. “I wasn’t the one who begged me to stay and hold her hand, was I?”

He instantly regretted ever saying it. You jerked back like you’d been struck, face leached of colour. Aomine hated himself so much in that moment when you blinked back unshed tears and lowered your sword.

“I see.” Your voice was subdued, and worse, defeated. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

He took a hesitant step forward, about to retract his statement, say it was a mistake. You straightened and looked him in the eye. His words got caught in his throat as you spoke.

“I thought we were friends, but I guess I was wrong. I apologise for troubling you.” You turned on your heel and strode out of the grassy clearing. After an unreadable glance at his face, Riko followed you.

Aomine distantly registered Himuro shaking his head in the background, but he was too rattled to care. He stabbed his katana into the ground and stalked off, feeling the need to stab something. He spent the next few hours taking out his frustrated helplessness on an unsuspecting Kagami with sparring practice.

The stars had just begun to shimmer into existence on the fringes of the night sky when Momoi stormed into his room. Aomine looked up from unbuckling his greaves just in time to see her knee connect with his stomach. He fell off the chair, clutching his abdomen.

“What…was…that for?” His wheeze only made her scowl more.

“Mou, Dai-chan! I knew you were an idiot, but you really did it this time! How could you say that to that poor girl?”

He caught her fist before it could loosen some teeth. Aomine growled at her in irritation.

“I already know I made a mistake, Satsuki. I don’t need your judgement on top of it.”

She smacked him over the head with a fan. “Too late for that. Also, why are you still moping here?”

He gave her a wearily confused look. “What?”

Momoi began pushing him in the direction of the door. “Must I tell you everything? Go apologize to her! Do you want her to stay upset?”

Which was how he ended up walking into your chambers, rubbing the back of his neck. Aomine looked around the empty room a sigh. He was just about to call out when he heard a soft splash from beyond a door. Intrigued, he stepped through an archway and into a small, lovingly tended garden. Fireflies drifted by lazily, occasionally settling on a lush bloom before floating off again. The splash emanated from behind a cluster of rocks, louder this time.

He slowly advanced, held in thrall by the serene beauty of the alcove, noticing the large pool with steam rising from the water as he turned a corner. His mouth went dry with recognition as he glimpsed your back to him, hair swept over the curve of a bare shoulder. Aomine was about to make his presence known when he noticed you weren’t alone. Kise leaned against a willow, eyes trained on your face.

“Where did Riko go again?” Your voice was husky with sleepy warmth, and it went straight to Aomine’s blood.

It seemed like Kise wasn’t entirely unaffected either. Aomine’s eyes narrowed when Kise’s gaze dropped to your mouth before speaking. “To the kitchen to get her dinner, Hime. She’ll be back soon.”

You nodded by way of acknowledgment. Kise hesitated for a moment before asking a question.

“Ne, _____-cchi?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you really like Aominecchi? A lot?”

 Aomine froze, heart beating a desperate rhythm against his ribs. His muscles flexed with rigid tension when you replied.

“Why do you ask?”

Kise glided forward to kneel by the side of pool. You looked up at him, face honest and trusting in a way that made Aomine’s chest ache with painful longing. He clenched a fist when Kise tipped your chin up with a finger.

“Because,” murmured the golden-haired guard, “I’d rather that you loved me instead. Choose me, ______-cchi.”

Your eyes widened in shock. “What-what did you say?”

Kise leaned forward, his fringe brushing your hair and lips close enough to kiss. “I’ve loved you for a long time now, Hime. And I can’t stand it anymore, watching you cry because he doesn’t care enough. Let me make you smile again.”

Whatever Aomine had planned to say was torn to shreds in the claws of pure rage. He was going to tear Kise limb from limb and enjoy every second of it. The conniving bastard was trying to take away the only bright thing he had left. His bloodlust was temporarily halted when you spoke again.

“Ryouta.” Something twisted sharply in Aomine’s gut. “I am honoured, truly. And if there was anyone I would choose to entrust my heart to, it would be you.” His jaw clenched shut with bleak resignation.

“But I can’t return your feelings, because the answer to your question is that I do love Aomine-san. You’re a brother to me, and no one can replace you, but I cannot do as you ask.”

Aomine’s world tilted sideways, shattered and reformed from the glittering fragments of what he thought he knew. He stood in motionless wonder, unable to process what he’d heard.

Kise dropped his head back in an exhale. “I thought you would say that. Well, didn’t hurt to try asking.” He stood up in a fluid movement. “I’ll be back soon, Hime.”

Aomine squared his shoulders and sauntered to the bath just as Kise was leaving. The blonde demigod gave him one intense look of warning and left. Your troubled expression melted into one of wariness as you caught sight of him.

“Aomine-san. What is it?” He briefly let his eyes linger over your face before answering.

“We need to talk.” You parted your lips to speak, but stopped as Aomine began loosening the ties on his jacket. You remained in a state of bewilderment as he pulled off all his clothing and sank into the water. He dunked his head into the pool for a moment and resurfaced, shaking droplets from his hair.

You crossed your arms and leaned back, trying not to focus on his sculpted arms or the planes of his chest. “I’m listening.”

He took in a breath. You lost yours as a strong, calloused hand came to rest gently on your cheek. You stared, uncomprehending, as Aomine rested his forehead against yours.

“About earlier…I didn’t mean it. I never thought that, and I don’t know why I said it. Honestly, I was just happy you wanted to be around me. It’s been a very long time since I’ve had anyone I cared about so much. It makes me…anxious. So what I’m trying to say is…sorry.”

You placed a trembling hand over his. “Y-you care about me? Then why wouldn’t you touch me?”

His breath fanned your skin as he sighed. “Remember what you said that day about you deciding when things would happen? I thought, what with all this chaos, I didn’t need to overwhelm you. I was waiting for you for come to me at your own pace.”

You rested your head against his chest, feeling the solid thump of his heart reverberate through your cheek. “I can’t decide if that was sweet or incredibly stupid. Probably both.”

Aomine chuckled. “Well then, I have a question for you, princess.”

You looked up into midnight eyes that glittered with barely restrained intensity. Aomine shifted closer, trapping you between the edge of the bath and his unyielding frame. You coloured as every hard line of his body was pressed flush against your softer contours.

His wicked, honeyed voice brushed against your ear. “Did you mean what you said to Kise? About me?”

Somewhere in the fog of sensation, you wondered how he had known. “Y-yes. Every word.”

His night-sky irises lit with possessive heat. “Good. Because I’m done waiting for you.”

You opened your mouth to protest, but Aomine immediately took advantage, fitting his lips to yours. If your first kiss had been passionate, this one was almost brutal, washing your reason away in a tide of physicality. Aomine’s tongue plundered, slicking your mouth with his ardent reverence. Your knees gave way to weakness, and you clasped his sinewy shoulders for support.

He steeled his arm around your waist and lifted you out of the water. You panted, feeling completely out of your depth. You lifted your eyes to the sensual curve of his mouth after he set you down on the expanse of his clothes.

“Before you ask,” he intoned huskily, “I love you too, princess.” He slid a hand over your hip, leaving fire in its wake. “Let me show you how much.”

A subtle glow lit your skin as you smiled in response. Your head tilted back to allow him access to your throat, which he painted with a hot sweep of his tongue. “Hmm, so it’s not that you’re jealous, Aomine-san?”

“It’s Daiki to you. And why would I be jealous? No one has ever seen you like this, spread out for me to explore. And no one ever will.” His mouth drifted further down your body. His smirk was laced with a carnal edge when he looked up from between your legs.

“I wonder…” He gave an experimental lick, long and leisurely. You arched off the ground with a gasp. “Hmm, you do taste of honey everywhere. I’ll have to try again to make sure.”

A bolt of lightning crackled up your spine, making you moan in reaction. “Daiki…”

His fingers tightened with bruising force on your hips. “Yes. Say my name. Say it as I make you mine.”

You did, many times over, as Aomine carved his name and his scent into your skin, imprinting his presence so deep you feared you’d never find yourself again. But when the sun dyed the horizon in pinks and oranges again, you found yourself tracing his cheekbones and thinking it wouldn’t be unpleasant to lose yourself, if Aomine was what you drowned in.

* * *

Aomine blinked into awareness the next day, instinctively reaching out for something he missed but couldn’t name. He became fully awake when you shifted to take his outstretched hand. You smiled at his attempt to muffle a yawn.

“I’m glad you’re finally awake, Tsukuyomi.” You pressed a soft kiss to his jawline. “I was beginning to think you’d forgotten about me.”

“That would take some effort,” he said in a languid drawl, “considering how many marks you left on me.”

You coloured at the statement and gently rapped his forehead in admonition. “You’re one to talk. I have bruises all over my skin. It’s going to be difficult enough to hide these.”

He tugged at you until you moved to straddle his waist. Half-lidded sapphire irises regarded you with smoky intent. “I don’t see why. They’re proof that you’re mine. In fact…” He pulled you closer to suckle at your neck. “…you could do with some more.”

You pushed at his chest to make him retreat and nipped his ear playfully. “You’re going to do no such thing. We need to speak about our disagreement yesterday.”

Aomine’s fingers on the curve of your back stilled in their lazy strokes. He tilted his head back and fixed his gaze on you. “I’m listening,” he said warily.

You threaded your fingers with his reassuringly. “I stand by what I said yesterday. I can’t let the possibility of danger stop me from living a life. However-“ You raised a finger as Aomine’s expression turned stormy. “I promise not to go out without an escort and to be on my guard at all times. I don’t want to take unnecessary risks that worry you.”

You held your breath as Aomine searched your face for any signs of indecision. He finally sighed and acquiesced. “Fine, though you should know I’m not too happy about it. And take Izuki with you.”

You smiled mischievously. “I will, don’t worry too much. Besides…” You trailed a hand down the firm ridges of his torso until his breath hitched. “I would hate to miss out on this by dying.”  

Aomine grabbed your wayward hand with a growl. “Careful, goddess. You might get more than you bargained for.”

You lifted an eyebrow in challenge but decided to save it for later. You leaned back to remove a chain from your neck. Aomine blinked as you held out to him. He gingerly took the glassy green jewel from your fingers.

“It’s a gift for you. The Yasakani no Magatama.”

He looked up sharply. “One of the regalia? But why?”

“Because you can track me with it, among other things.” Your expression gentled to understanding warmth. “The jewel will bring you good luck, but it also houses a part of my soul. You will always be able to find me with it. I think it’s only fitting, seeing that you hold my heart in your hands now.”

His face was shuttered for a moment before he threw his head back with a hoarse laugh. “Princess, you’ll be the death of me, you know that? How do you say something like that with a straight face?”

A blush spread from your face to neck. You stammered, flustered by his reaction. “W-well, forgive me for being honest about my feelings! Would you prefer that I-I lied about it?”

He grinned with devilish amusement. “Never said that. It’s part of your charm, sweetheart.” He rolled you both over, pinning you underneath him. “Now let me reciprocate the sentiment.”

You stared at him for a moment and sighed. “I can see why Momoi-san has such a difficult time. As much as I’d like to, we can’t. You have a criminal to be hunting and I have somewhere to go.”

Aomine ignored your advice, humming as he grazed his lips over your collarbone. “It can wait for a bit.”

You pushed him back with a warning sizzle of heat and pursed your lips. “No, it cannot. Be cooperative or I will have to take back everything I said.”

He rolled his eyes, but sat back to let you move. He dressed and left, reminding you to keep your promises, while making some suggestive ones of his own.

* * *

 

The memory brought a slight smile to your lips later as you made your way through the forest. Riko accompanied you, her sharp eyes watchful. Izuki also tagged along, humming pleasantly. You paused for a moment to orient yourself, and then veered a fraction to the west. Riko finally broke your nostalgic silence.

“May I ask what happened with Kise last night?” Her voice was arranged in cautious inquiry.

That remembrance made you sigh in despair. Kise had understandably been nowhere to be found this morning. You wished you didn’t have to hurt him, but it was not in your nature to lie. “I turned down his feelings for me. That’s what happened. Presumably he now never wants to see me again.”

Riko’s face was pained. “That idiot. I told him- well, it’s too late anyhow. I wouldn’t worry too much, hime. He’ll get over it.”

You glanced at her, expression sceptical. “Still, we have known each other since childhood. It hurts me to hurt him. I wish I had known.”

Riko’s armour caught the sunlight as she shook her head. “You can’t be blamed, hime. Kise could have told you, but he didn’t. If it helps, I’ll go talk to him after we’re done.”

You nodded your thanks and stopped in front of an ancient pine tree, its branches thick and spiky with leaves. “We’re here. Mayuzumi-san, it is ____ of the Hinata clan. I request your presence.”

There was silence for a moment before a breeze picked up. Amid the swaying branches and shadows dappling the forest floor, a figure shifted. Izuki stilled in surprise as the kirin stepped out gracefully from the trees. Despite being larger than a stallion, its cloven hooves made no sound. Its deer-like body shimmered with scales of various hues, and antlers spiralled around a rippling mane. You inclined your head at the forest spirit as it regarded you with unfathomable grey eyes.

“Greetings, Mayuzumi-san. I come with an urgent request. I need to use the mirror to find someone. Please help us.”

The kirin flicked his feathery tail questioningly. You answered the unspoken query. “There is a rogue god on the loose, destroying clan lands and attacking innocents. It is my hope the mirror can reveal their identity.”

Mayuzumi looked at your face for a second longer before dipping his muzzle in confirmation. You followed the guardian of the woods as he glided through the thicket. He stopped at the edge of a small shrine, and tossed his head in command. You bowed in thanks.

“I am grateful to you, Mayuzumi-san. Please accept this as a gift.” You pulled a scroll out from your belt.

The kirin’s ethereal form blurred for a fleeting second before resolving into a melancholy young man with silvery hair. Mayuzumi waited with an impassive face as you handed him the scroll. He spoke with the rustle of leaves in the wind. “What is it this time?”

You thought for a moment. “They said something about a clockwork apple, honey and a little girl. It was a long title.”  

Izuki nudged Riko. “Psst, what’s with the strange way of saying thank you?”

She shot him an annoyed look. “Mayuzumi-sama likes stories of distant lands. It is a tradition to present him with a new collection when we visit.”

Mayuzumi took the scroll and turned to leave. He hesitated at the edge of the clearing. “You do know the cost of using the mirror, yes?”

You smiled tightly. “Yes, I do.” He didn’t turn back this time, melting into the shadows under the trees. You turned back to the shrine and took a breath to brace yourself. Then you pulled the doors open.

A large octagonal mirror reflected your face in perfect detail. It glowed with an dull light, an occasional ripple of time marring the smooth surface. Riko frowned uneasily as you stepped up to the glass. “Hime, I don’t like this. It’s not safe.”

You squared your shoulders against your doubts. “I have no choice. It is even more dangerous to not use the mirror.”

Izuki tilted his head in curious scrutiny. “Is this the mysterious Yata no Kagami? What happens when you use it?”

You rested the flat of your palm on the polished metal. “It shows the truth. If I direct my thoughts, it will reflect reality. In other words, it will show me who the perpetrator is.”

Riko sounded exceedingly displeased. “What it will also do is drain you of your power. Mirrors need a source of light to reflect. It will absorb half of hime’s energy, if not more.”

You smiled to quell Izuki’s worried expression. “That is why I chose to visit in the day, when I am stronger. It will be fine, Riko.”

With a final intake of breath, you closed your eyes and focused on the pulse of the mirror. It called to the power in you, a shining lake of potential. You let the energy flow through your arm and into the glass, charging it with just enough magic. The shining surface reciprocated, sending back a series of images.

You let them wash over you in a flood of information. A stormy night, a child crying, a dark cave, a flash of grey. Among them was a face you had buried in the darkest crevices of your memory. You opened your eyes in shock and stumbled back from the shrine, dizzy.

Riko dashed forward to catch your weight. “Hime! Are you alright?”

You exhaled, trying to slow your racing pulse. Izuki crouched next to you, concerned. “What did you see, Amaterasu?”

“Nothing good. If it is as I suspect, we will need to tell Akashi-sama immediately. They’re-“

All three of you froze as a twig snapped under someone’s foot. A menacing figure stalked out from the shadows. You staggered upright in dread as the stranger smirked contemptuously. His laugh was chilling in the way that it bordered on insanity.

“So it was you after all.” Your eyes glittered with bitter rage at the sight of the grey hair and a familiar face. “I presume you managed to escape death somehow.”

Izuki and Riko moved in front of you, weapons at the ready. The violent god before them seemed amused.

“Who are you?” Izuki levelled his rapier at the other god’s face. “You do not belong to any clan I know.”

“Me?” The man’s dark eyes sparked with lightning. “I’m the one you should be bowing to.”

You gritted your teeth at his hubris. “His name is Haizaki Shougo, but you might know him as the god of storms, Susanoo. He was expelled from the Hinata clan two hundred years ago.”

Haizaki’s drawl was infuriating. “You haven’t changed at all. Still pretending to be better than everyone else just because you got lucky when you were born.”

You unsheathed your sword, trying to cloak your current weakness with intimidation. “It doesn’t take much effort to be better than you, Shougo.”

You could feel Izuki stiffen in surprise, but kept your gaze on Haizaki. The god threw back in his ashen hair in derisive laughter.

“Is this the welcome I get after being left for dead? How disappointing.” His hands began to crackle with lightning as you felt another presence materialize behind you.

Haizaki’s manic grin widened. “It seems like I shall have to teach you some manners after all, **sister.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're reaching the end of this fic, guys! Each chapter gets longer as I ramble about things that take my fancy. Also, I am an unapologetic troll who writes cheesy drama.
> 
> Did anyone catch the NG-Shuu reference?


	5. The hope in the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations of the past and present spiral into a resolution.

The flickering shadows under a lamp coalesced into Kuroko’s slim form, startling some of the seated gods. Akashi merely slid his formidable stare in the direction of the shadow spirit.

“Well?”

Kuroko nodded in confirmation, mouth tight with tension. “Liu-san has been missing for several weeks now.”

The dragon god closed his eyes for a moment. When he turned back to the others, his face was impassive, though an aura of barely restrained menace hovered beneath the surface. Midorima was the first to speak.

“Do you have answers, Ryuujin? I for one would like to know just who has been trying to disrupt my peace.”

Akashi steepled his fingers with a slight smile. “Then let me tell you a story. One that very few know the truth of.”

_A little more than four centuries ago, two children were born to the Hinata clan. Twins. The girl was born with the mark of the sun on her forehead and it was clear what fate had in store for her. The girl’s grandmother was the sun goddess back then._

_“She will be Amaterasu,” said her grandmother. And so the girl was brought up to be just that._

_The boy was a different story. For one thing, he had ashen hair, something no one had ever seen in the sun clan. For another, he couldn’t summon any of the sun’s heat, no matter how hard he tried. His grandmother had no use for a boy that couldn’t fight, no more than she had any use for his mother, who could not be Amaterasu. So the boy was left to himself, with only his kind-hearted mother for company._

_The brother and the sister rarely saw each other, growing up to be very different in their natures. The girl became strong, proud, a weapon, hiding her loneliness under a mask of politeness. The boy became violent, destructive, lashing out to protect the only person he had. They both secretly envied each other for the things they could not have._

_Then, two hundred years ago, in a particularly aggressive encounter with a beast, the boy discovered what he could do. Why he did not have a drop of sunlight in his veins. And when his grandmother found out, she was not pleased. The boy’s mother took the brunt of her fury._

_“You have brought dishonour to our family,” she seethed. “That creature is living proof. The bastard child of a shapeshifter. Worse, he is an aberration of magic. You will pay the price for this betrayal.”_

_The twins’ mother paid with her life. When the boy found out, he went mad with grief. In his inconsolable sorrow and rage, he killed the grandmother and the clan was forced to banish him to the mountains. The girl wept for the mother she never knew and the brother she would never have. And the boy became a warped, twisted being, sinking further into the darkness._

Kagami frowned in concentration when Akashi finished narrating. “So you’re saying _____-san had a brother none of us knew about?”

“Has,” corrected Akashi. “Haizaki is the one causing the chaos. He still harbours a strong grudge against his sister.”

Lightning danced from Hayama’s fingers as he drummed them on the table. “What was so wrong with a shapeshifter that the mother needed to be punished?”

“That is a good question, Raijin.” Himuro raised an eyebrow at Akashi. “Considering that the current sun goddess has a fox guarding her.”

“I presume you are referring to Kise being half-kitsune. The fact is that the Hinata clan itself does not object to demigods. One reason the grandmother behaved as she did is that she was simply a cruel woman. By the time she died, most of the clan did not like her.”

Momoi nodded her assent. “I remember her reign of terror. I do not know if it was the war that made her that way, but she craved power above all.”

Akashi inclined his head in acknowledgement. “You are correct, Uzume. The other reason is that Haizaki is no ordinary shapeshifter. He is half-badger, a mujina, one of the most potent kinds of form-changers.”

Midorima was not satisfied with the answer. “That still does not explain why he was dangerous.”

“Haizaki-san steals identities,” murmured Kuroko. “If he can change into a form, he can retain the abilities of that form.”

The assembled deities stilled in shock. Himuro exhaled, stunned. “That can’t be possible.”

Akashi narrowed his eyes. “Unfortunately, it is. Haven’t you wondered why Nijimura hasn’t been sighted for a while now?”

Kagami jolted in dismay. “Don’t tell me he…”

“Nijimura-san was killed. Haizaki-san took over his place as storm god.” Kuroko’s face gave away nothing, but his eyes glittered blue in the lamplight.

Midorima curled his lip in disgust. “Is that how he managed to get away unseen as well?”

“Yes,” said Akashi, “he stole from one of the Kageyama clan’s shadow spirits. The one Kuroko said was missing. If you encounter him, under no circumstances should you let Haizaki lay his hands on you.”

Momoi clasped her hands nervously. “Dai-chan really needs to hear this. And _____-chan as well. I should go.”

“Wait.” Akashi’s command stopped Momoi as she stood to leave. “There’s one more thing you should know.”

The dragon god became the centre of attention as he spoke. “Haizaki…is not alone.”

* * *

The sea of trees around you whispered unintelligible secrets to each other as you warily held your ground against a brother you had never thought you’d see again. Haizaki seemed to be enjoying your reunion far more than you were.

“Did you miss me, sister? I suppose not, seeing how busy you were playing the good girl. First for that old hag, and now for the moon god. Tell me, when they taught you to play with swords, did it include you lying on your back?”

You ignored the obvious rancour in his words and spoke quietly to your guard instead. “Izuki-san, I need you to leave and get Aomine-san. Riko and I can hold him off, but only for a while. We need help. Bring anyone you can.”

Izuki started to protest vehemently, but was stopped by your gaze that brooked no dissent. Riko gave him a sharp nod of affirmation from your right. He gritted his teeth.

“Fine, but you better be alive and pretty when I get back, or I’m telling you every pun I know.”

You smiled as he loped through the woods, faster than you could currently hope to be. The brief moment of levity was shattered as another presence slinked into the clearing. You swung around with your blade tipped up high as the dead-eyed figure chuckled in amusement.

“My, my, who knew. The sun goddess is this fragile, breakable creature? She’d make a lovely doll for my collection.”

Riko’s shoulders tensed as an unnaturally pale man strode up, his every movement languid with the self-indulgent hauteur. The edges of his form kept blurring, as if he was an incomplete painting. Messy black locks shaded irises that were so unfeeling as to be alien. You had to physically repress a shudder from just looking at him.

Haizaki licked his lips in anticipation. “You sure took your own sweet time, Hanamiya.”

The spectral man shrugged. “Perfection can’t be rushed. And we do want this to be perfect.”

Riko lifted her spear to Hanamiya’s face. “What is your purpose in coming here? Other than to kill us?”

Haizaki smirked. “We didn’t go to the effort of cloaking ourselves and lure you to the mirror just to slit your throat. I have two centuries of pent-up frustration to take out on sister dearest.”

Hanamiya laughed, the sound a mirthless echo bouncing off the shrine. “Kill you? We could have done that ages ago. No, I much prefer my dolls whole. You can’t break something that’s already in pieces.”

You finally put the jumbled fragments together as the picture began to make sense. “You are the one behind this, aren’t you? Shougo could never come up with this himself. He’d never calm down long enough.”

Hanamiya stopped an enraged Haizaki from charging at you. “How astute of you,” he drawled. “Yes, I came up with the plans to steal the shadow spirit, and orchestrated the attacks on your pretty little clan. Every good musician knows one must build up a tempo to keep the audience captivated.”

It was easy enough to tell that this was meant to be the crescendo of terror. You could only hope you could distract them long enough for Izuki to get back. You shifted your weight onto your left foot, noticing Hanamiya’s eyes track your every move. The wispy shadows that seemed to cling to him intensified as you lifted your sword.

“I have no intention of being your entertainment. Especially for a god who throws childish tantrums when he doesn’t get his way.”

Haizaki snarled, face elongating into something feral and canine. “You’re one to talk, bitch. You stood there and watched while our mother died. Is being princess so addictive that you can toss aside anyone?”

You were starting to lose your own patience. Your blade began to sizzle with warning heat. “That’s not true. I didn’t have any more of a say in anything than you did. I didn’t know what they did until the next day, and by then you were gone.”

“Lies! We didn’t matter then, and we don’t matter now. But that’ll change when I’m done with you.” 

Hanamiya smiled, the expression making your lungs seize in revulsion. “Well then, the barrier should be up now. No one will be coming in to rescue you, Amaterasu. Until I’m finished playing with you, anyway.”

Your heart sank as you realized that he had blocked off the clearing with wards. To make matters worse, clouds began rolling in, darkening the sky and smothering the sunlight. You felt your reserves of power dip a little more. You couldn’t risk spending the energy to break through Haizaki’s storm. Still, you weren’t about to be intimidated.

“It saddens me that you have to resort to such pitiable tactics to even stand a chance, Shougo. If only you had been taught to use your abilities well. I suppose we are to blame.”

The ash-haired god finally snapped, blurring into vicious motion. Your sword caught his steel-clawed gauntlets as he tried to rake your eyes. A solid kick to his middle sent him reeling back, though not for long. Lightning began to spark off his hands as Haizaki’s grin grew demented.

“Still got some fight left? I’ll fix that.”

You nimbly ducked backwards as a crackling whip of electricity tore the air. The tip of the flail caught the shrine, shattering tiles. Your sword blazed as you twisted the whip around it and used the leverage to pull Haizaki forward. You thrust a surge of pure heat into his face with your free hand. He howled in pain and threw you back with a punch of wind. The impact rattled the mirror on its frame.

Haizaki growled, cheek blistering and raw. “For that, I’ll flay you alive. Like that horse.”

The sadistic reminder brought back all the anger you had bottled away. Your hair and eyes turned incandescent with power. Haizaki barely had time to sidestep as your overhead swing hurtled down, rupturing the ground instead. The next swing was just as fast, but Haizaki threw up a wall of grey wind. In the background, you sensed Riko dodging an attack. You silently begged her to survive a bit longer, until you could create a gap for her to escape.

Haizaki flicked his tongue over his thumb. “Not bad. But you won’t be able to keep this up for much longer. You’re running low.”

It was true. Though Haizaki was barely able to keep up with you even at half power, the absence of the sun and the inevitable approach of nightfall were taking a toll on you. You couldn’t keep this up for long. So you smiled at him, the polite smile you knew he hated.

“I won’t need to keep it up that long. You’re not much of an opponent.”

You saw it coming when Haizaki sent a crescent of electricity your way, infuriated beyond measure. However, Hanamiya, who you had maneuvered in front of, didn’t see it coming. The attack hit him at full strength, eliciting a shriek of agony and breaking his concentration. As you’d hoped, the wards collapsed.

Before you could shout at Riko to get away from the clearing, there was an eerie cackle. Hanamiya staggered up, skin sizzling and eyes bloodshot. His delirious gaze settled on you.

“You. I will break you. Right now.”

The shifting edges of Hanamiya’s outline began to solidify, expanding into a larger frame. His spine distorted in an rippling curve, skin tearing away like paper. When the transformation ended, eight cadaverous legs, bristling with spiny hairs, projected from Hanamiya’s back. You lurched back as his face spilt into a sickening grin, pincers where incisors should be. Only years of self-control kept you composed when multiple black orbs swivelled towards you.

“Tsuchigumo,” breathed Riko in horror. “I thought they were dead.”

Hanamiya’s voice was a grating noise that clawed at your skin. “They all did. But our tribe is good at biding our time. Now, who should I play with first?”

Depleted as you were, you couldn’t respond fast enough when the spider-silk shot out and grabbed Riko.

* * *

Aomine finished saddling his horse, cinching the buckles tight. He stepped back, finished a quick survey and then sighed. No matter how strong you were, it didn’t sit right with him that you were out there without him. If he hadn’t been busy with other things, he would have insisted on accompanying you. A call made him look up.

“Dai-chan! Wait!” Momoi was in half-armour, which immediately set him on edge.

“What is it?” He spared a brief glance for Kuroko, who was silently following Momoi.

The rosy goddess grabbed his arm. “Akashi-san knows who it is. The attacker, I mean.”

By the time Momoi finished telling him everything she knew, Aomine’s grip on the reins had tightened to the point that the horse became skittish.

“I have to find her. Now.” His words came out as barely comprehensible growl.

Momoi nodded in agreement. Kuroko glanced sideways as the sound of hurried footsteps grew closer. Izuki stumbled into the group, breathless and scratched up. Aomine’s heart stuttered when he realized someone was absent. He gave Izuki a knife-edged look.

The guard answered the unspoken question. “They’re in the Mori forest. You need to get there right now. The goddess is too weak to defeat Haizaki by herself.” Momoi inhaled sharply when he explained about the mirror.

Aomine cursed, hating that he had been right. “That reckless idiot. I told her- Never mind, I’ll knock some sense into her. Satsuki, I’m leaving.”

Kuroko stepped forward. “I can take you there, Aomine-san. It will be faster.”

“I’ll follow with reinforcements,” said Izuki. Aomine nodded once and clasped Kuroko’s outstretched hand. A dark mist swallowed them whole, and they vanished.

Momoi twisted her bracelet anxiously. “Keep her safe, Dai-chan. For all of us.”

* * *

You were starting to realize just how warped Haizaki had become. He had fallen into an abyss so deep that the creator’s intervention couldn’t save him, much less an exhausted sun goddess. And that was not accounting for the grotesque anomaly called Hanamiya. You shoved these fears into the darkness of your mind and focused on the greater problem of getting Riko out of the spider’s clutches.

“Let her go, demon. Or I swear upon my blood that you will rue the day you were born.”

Hanamiya’s disturbing visage only grew more unsettling when he grinned. “Useless words. Haven’t you understood you are not in the position to be giving orders?”

Your attempt to burn through the sticky tendrils wrapping Riko was thwarted as Haizaki blasted you with a bolt of current. The zig-zagging streak exploded from the roiling sky, hitting you with the full force of an electrical storm. The piercing pain ripped a scream from your throat, and you fell to your knees. You distantly felt the magic trying to repair your body, rapidly dwindling.

Haizaki’s pupils were blown wide with frenzied euphoria. “You finally learned your place, sister.”

He wrenched your head back with a fistful of hair, voice pitched low. “Now watch as we break your friend, just like you watched Mother die.”

You hissed in rage and tried to break free, but his grip was too strong. Riko struggled desperately as a web coiled around her ankles and wrists, insinuating silvery threads into her skin. Hanamiya’s beady eyes watched unblinkingly as her face went blank and her body became limp. You choked in horror as Riko’s body was dangled in the air, a lifeless puppet. Haizaki’s claws sank into your shoulders as you exerted yourself against his hold.

Hanamiya tutted in disapproval. “Stop fighting the inevitable. Watch. This is true art.”

Your eyes widened as a familiar needle was produced from somewhere. Hanamiya smiled as he placed it into Riko’s slack fingers, spider-silk holding her arm upright.

“Before you ask, that is indeed a spindle from your loom. Fitting, isn’t it?”

Haizaki wound a rope of lightning around your body before you could fight back, the current searing the open cuts on your flesh. Riko lifted the sharp point of the object as your eyes blurred with futile tears. You could only watch, heart ripping apart, as she dragged the implement down her arm, face as expressionless as a statue. Blood welled from the gash, dripping down her wrist to stain the grass.

Hanamiya tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed. “No, that’s not it. Perhaps this will get a better response.”

Riko obediently lifted the hand with the spindle as you thrashed, trying to burn through Haizaki’s hold. Your cry of anguish rent the air as she stabbed her other palm, plunging through veins and muscle. You gave up trying to fight.

“Please,” you sobbed, “let her go. I will do anything you want.”

“Anything?” Hanamiya pretended to think. “Then scream some more.” He flicked his fingers and the spindle went through Riko’s left eye, tissue popping with a sickening squelch.

Your breath went out of your lungs in a rush. “No, no, no, I can’t- Riko, please-“

Hanamiya sauntered over to where you sat, drowning in a sea of pain and hopelessness. His face shifted back to more human contours, to the same deadened eyes of before. “At least Haizaki appreciates my artistry.”

You didn’t think you could be any more horrified until you saw the unfiltered lust shining in Haizaki’s face. Hanamiya smirked and pulled the grey-haired man down into a wet kiss. As their tongues tangled messily, the spindle slowly rose to Riko’s throat. You pulled against your bonds again, desperate to get to her before it was too late.

A resounding crash from a broken branch startled Hanamiya and Haizaki out of their depraved embrace. The kirin galloped into the clearing and cut through the bonds controlling Riko with a toss of its antlers. Without pausing, the guardian of the forest charged headfirst into the duo holding you captive, flinging them forcefully into the shrine. You staggered upright as the rope around your arms vanished.

“Go,” murmured Mayuzumi. “Take her to safety. I will hold them at bay.”

You pulled on the last dregs of strength you didn’t know you had, tapping into a core of light. You hoisted Riko into your arms and followed the whispers of the trees, hoping against hope that your friend would hold on.

* * *

Aomine and Kuroko burst into the clearing just in time to see the kirin’s lifeless form collide with the trees. Mayuzumi lifted his head weakly, hooves scraping against the ground as he tried to rise. He gave up with a pant, head drooping to rest against a trunk. One dull eye regarded Kuroko with disinterest as he hurried to examine the kirin’s wounds.

“We’re sorry we took so long. You can leave the rest to us.” Kuroko’s voice was soft with apology.

Mayuzumi gave a sardonic huff and closed his eyes, falling into a trance. Aomine’s katana glowed as he placed himself between Kuroko and Hanamiya, who was scrutinizing the new arrivals with interest.

Haizaki sneered in recognition, lowering his bloodied gauntlets. “It’s the so-called moon god. Can’t say I’m impressed so far.”

The spider-demon cackled in a hair-raising noise. “That feeble doll you call your consort didn’t stand a chance. I look forward to tracking her down after we get rid of you. Or maybe we should keep you alive, so you can watch as your woman cuts herself open. Just like she watched her handmaiden do it.”

Aomine could barely hear Kuroko’s reply in the unfurling fog of sheer rage. His vision was turning dark around the edges, and he could hear the distant song of battle calling to his blood. He let the familiar cloak of violence settle around his shoulders, taking comfort in the drape of its power. Hanamiya’s eyes narrowed as Aomine settled into predatory stillness.

“Stay back, Kuroko.” The shadow spirit stilled as Aomine’s voice rang with the luminescence of burning stars and endless night. Under the overcast sky, Aomine’s lithe form was a pillar of iridescent light, but his eyes held dark promise. He strode forward, katana held loosely in his grip.

Haizaki shifted uneasily as Aomine approached, apparently unfazed. The storm deity snarled in confused anger and threw a spike of cyclone at the blue-eyed god. The latter batted it aside with his sword and kept walking. Fuelled by alarm and aggression, Haizaki’s gauntlets crackled as he leapt at Aomine. He landed with a thunderclap as Aomine side-stepped with liquid ease, feeling metal graze across his ribs. The next moment, Haizaki was doubled over, clutching his side as ruby liquid spilled from the stump of his former elbow. The clouds parted a little to reveal a sun descending towards the horizon.

A sapphire gaze regarded Haizaki dispassionately. “I hear you like to steal things. Can’t do that without your hands, can you?”

Haizaki grinned through the blood splattered on his face. “I’m not the only one with hands here.”

Hanamiya’s gossamer tendrils abruptly halted an inch away from the back of Aomine’s neck. The spider-demon looked down to see the katana flipped backwards and protruding through his torso. He stumbled back, making a strangled noise of shock. Aomine turned to face him, expression still inscrutable.

Hanamiya choked as the sword began to blaze with moonlight, rapidly leaching life-force from his spidery body. The demon aged centuries in seconds, until only a withered husk was left in his place. Kuroko watched quietly as Aomine casually pulled the sword out.

“You see,” explained Aomine to a paralyzed Haizaki, “you should have known who you were picking a fight with. Time is my playground, after all.”

It had the desired effect of making Haizaki scramble away in fear. Aomine merely watched him with the unwavering confidence of a hunting jaguar. Haizaki got up to run, but was stopped by Kuroko’s sudden appearance. The shadow spirit gazed back steadily.

“Haizaki-san, your crimes are beyond redemption. Terrorizing villagers, slaughtering animals, hurting the beloved sun goddess. And,” he said with melancholy, “you killed Liu. I have been sent to serve Ryuujin’s judgement.”

That was all the warning the storm god received before he was plunged into a darkness so total, it was as if light itself had never existed. Then the screams began as Kuroko’s illusions began to unfold themselves. Aomine wondered somewhere at the back of his mind what could make someone like Haizaki beg for mercy, but Kuroko’s face convinced him some things were better left unknown. The shape-shifter was still screaming when Aomine’s sword separated his head from his body.

They looked at each for a moment, sorrowful at the needless destruction. Then Aomine turned his thoughts to the most important matter of all.

“Let’s go find her.” Kuroko glanced around one last time before following him.

Of course, that was when things became strange. Both males froze as the ground shook and a cry of heartrending anguish echoed through the woods. Aomine’s chest constricted from the resounding sorrow, and he knew that something had gone terribly wrong. Just as he thought it, the sun vanished from the sky and the world was plunged into darkness.

* * *

This part the story-tellers did get right. The world remained without sunlight for three days and three nights.

The first day- or the first night rather – everyone was thrown into, for lack of a better term, a blind panic. Aomine was the most difficult of all, out of his mind with worry. Everyone flinched as he slammed a fist into the wall.

“I don’t give a damn about the night sky!” His roar shook the hall. “If you’re going to talk about responsibility, then there’s nothing more important than finding my wife. She’s alone and frightened, who knows where, and here you morons are holding me up with this nonsense!”

Momoi stood up. “Dai-chan,” she pleaded, “I’m as worried as you are. But Akashi-san and the others are right. The clans’ people all saw the sun disappear, and if the moon fails them as well, it will cause a riot. You need to focus right now. When it’s dawn again, we will set out immediately. I promise.”

Aomine said nothing, his head bowed and fists clenched. Eventually, he walked up to the dragon god and grabbed Akashi by the collar.

“I hope you know what you’re asking of me,” he growled. “If something happens to her, being a dragon won’t save you.”

For the first time, Aomine saw a flicker of expression cross Akashi’s face. Was that…sadness? He pushed the thought away as the white dragon spoke. “I will shoulder the consequences, whatever they may be. Now go.”

So Aomine did, though his soul splintered the whole time and he couldn’t think of anything but when he last saw you smile. But when the hours rolled by and daybreak approached, there was not a glimmer of light to be seen anywhere. Everyone realized then that you would have to be found, daytime or no.

Then of course, came the question of how to conduct a search. Mayuzumi was still in a healing sleep, and no one had seen the direction you had fled in. The poor visibility made it even harder. That’s when Aomine remembered the pendant.

“It’s a part of her soul,” he said to Izuki and Momoi. “It will lead us to her.”

Which was all well and good, but a jewel is not a compass, and not half as accurate. Aomine wandered in circles more than once, following the rise and ebb of the gem’s glow. A whole day was lost as the gods searched the forest in the darkness, with only the waning moon and Kagami’s flames to guide them.

Then midway through the second day, when no one could tell night from morning anymore, Kise found the cave. Aomine sprinted to where Kise was, his exhaustion overwhelmed by the thunderous pounding of his heart. He arrived just in time to see Kise scowl at the entrance of the cavern.

“What’s wrong?” The Magatama glowed with unnecessary fervour, so you were definitely nearby.

“I can’t enter the cave. Something is blocking me. And hime’s not answering.” The kitsune glared at the rock-face like it had offended him.

Aomine stretched a palm out towards the mouth of the cave as the other gods reached the edge of the mountain. His palm flattened against a tangible wall of darkness, solid and unyielding. He bit back a frustrated growl and chose to call you instead.

“______! I’m here. Come out of the dark.” He held his breath, hoping for a response.

Momoi’s luminous eyes widened. “Is Amaterasu wounded? Why doesn’t she reply?”

Aomine ignored her, though his already overtaxed heart raced some more at the possibility. Then a tired voice made all the assembled deities snap to attention.

“Daiki?”

Aomine’s breath hitched with relief. He pressed a fist to the barrier and pitched his voice low.

“Yes, sweetheart, it’s me. Come here where I can see you. I need to know you’re alright.”

Slow footsteps echoed off the walls of rock until you reached the edge of the cave. You pressed a palm to the translucent ward, your hand next to Aomine’s, yet not touching him. His eyes searched your face for injuries, brows crinkled with worry.

“Is he dead?” You sounded hollow, utterly lifeless, and it terrified Aomine beyond imagining.

“Yes. You’re safe now. Let the wards down, princess.” Somehow he instinctively knew the wall separating him from you would not shatter unless you wanted it to.

You shook your head, tears gathering on your lashes. “I can’t. I-I’m scared.”

His jaw clenched. “You don’t have to be. I’m here and nothing will get through me.”

“It’s alright, ____-chan,” said Momoi gently. “We’ll keep you safe.”

Your hand fell away from the barrier and Aomine pressed harder, feeling the loss. Your voice was barely above a broken whisper. “It’s no use. Not anymore.”

Aomine’s next words were cut off when Kise hissed in shock. Moonlight had slanted into the cave, illuminating a figure propped up against the wall. Riko would have looked peacefully asleep if it were not for the gaping hole in her eye and the open gash along her veins. Her skin was tinged blue in places.

Even Midorima’s composure was gone. “What in the world?”

You didn’t turn to follow their horror-struck gazes. “Did you know spider-demons have poison in their webs? She was doomed from the moment he touched her. And I just let it happen.”

Moisture streaked Kise’s cheeks as he vehemently shook his head. “That’s not true, ____-cchi. Rikocchi wouldn’t say that.”

Your eyes slid blankly over Kise. The next thing you said cut into Aomine like glass-edged blades. “It’s my fault. Everything I touch dies. My mother, Akira, Riko…even Shougo.”

Aomine punched the ward, shaking with rage. “Don’t you dare say that! If it was anyone’s fault, then it was mine. I told you I’d keep you safe from that bastard, and I failed. So come out and rail on me, damn it. Anything. Just come here.”

You gave him a sad smile that made him want to howl from the loneliness. “I’m a walking curse, my love. I wouldn’t be able to bear it if you got hurt. I’m sorry.”

His shouts fell on indifferent ears as you walked away. His chest ached with all things he wanted to say, and the pain of having let you down so badly. Aomine slumped against the barrier, shoulders braced against the emptiness.

“How could you be cursed when you’re the most beautiful thing I know?”

He flung aside Momoi’s comforting hand on his back. She started to speak. “Dai-chan, it’s-“

“Don’t, Satsuki. We both know it’s because I didn’t find Haizaki in time. I should have stayed with her. Now she’s so scarred, everything that made her light up is gone.”

His mind taunted him with memories of your skin, so warm against his. Your laughter as he stole a kiss from you, and the whisper of your affection in his hair. A mocking voice told him that it had been too good to be true from the start, that he was unlovable, and that someone so good at killing didn’t deserve love anyway.

He tried to push it away, but the voice haunted him all night.

Strangely enough, on the third day, it was Kagami that instilled some sense into him. The fire god walked up to Aomine in the morning, took one look at his haggard face and said, “Get up.”

The moon god raised an irritated eyebrow at Kagami. He rolled his eyes. “How long are you going to stay there feeling sorry for yourself? We can all go on forever about who’s fault it is, but it’s getting us nowhere. Get up and let’s find a way to fix this.”

“Hachiman is right for once.” Akashi’s tenor made all the gods sit up in attention. “Amaterasu needs to be coaxed from the darkness.”

Himuro frowned unhappily. “The question is how. The situation is strange enough already. She shouldn’t have been able to conjure barriers like those.”

Aomine’s laugh was bitter with irony. “That’s my goddess for you. Always doing things she shouldn’t. Going out alone, putting up wards…making me love her.” He smiled wryly at the memory.

Midorima’s expression was one of mild pedagogy. “She’s the most powerful incarnation of the sun in three generations. With enough motivation, she could tear the heavens apart. Small wonder that the light has vanished, nanodayo.”

Akashi’s lips curved. “And that is why we must bring her back. Without the sun, the crops are already failing, and chaos will ensue. So, the question is then: what does the goddess cherish most? Enough to bring her running?”

As one, everyone turned to look at a certain navy-haired god. He looked back in slight wariness.

The dragon smiled pleasantly. “Exactly.”

* * *

You told yourself it was better in the darkness. Here, no one could get hurt. In the silence of obscurity, you wouldn’t have to watch again and again as your dearest friend died. You wouldn’t have to be reminded every time you looked at her broken body, of the soul-sister you no longer had.

You stayed that way, huddled in a corner with your black thoughts, until the first strains of a melody floated through the air. A lilting voice twined with notes of a shamisen, pulling on chords deep inside your chest. The wistful song serenaded a long lost beloved, wandering through a distant land of verdant green and lush flowers. You tilted your head towards the voice, moved despite yourself.

Akashi’s smooth tones congratulated the singer. “That was splendid, Momoi.”

She sounded sad when she replied. “It’s one of Dai-chan’s favourites. I thought I’d- Since it’s the last time, you see.”

Akashi hummed in response. Your heart gave kicked painfully against your ribs. What were they talking about?

Momoi seemed hesitant to speak. “Is there- is there really no other way?”

“No.” The dragon was firm. “Someone needs to deal with the Tsuchigumo and there’s no one else who can do it. Kagami needs to stay at the court.”

“But it’s a death sentence!” Momoi’s cry sent slivers of ice down your spine. “He’s too weak to fight! The moon has been up for three whole days now. He’s on his last leg. You can’t let him do this.”

Akashi sounded weary beyond measure. “Then that’s the price he’ll have to pay. If the sun were up, it would be different, but as of now, Aomine is the only one who can function efficiently enough to deal any damage.”

You lurched to a standing position, ignoring the sting of the cuts still marking your skin. You had to stop this recklessness before it was too late. Why would Akashi condemn Aomine like this? Perhaps if you interfered, the dragon god would reconsider.

You hesitated at the edge of the entrance, feeling a sliver of doubt. If you went out, you were certain to cause harm sooner or later. The risk was too great.

You looked up as Aomine strode into view. He was dressed for battle, face defeated in a way you’d never seen him. Akashi looked at him questioningly.

“Are you ready to do your duty?”

The night god who’d slowly but surely become the centre of your universe nodded. “There’s nothing left for me here, anyway.” His disheartened declaration made your throat constrict.

You squared your shoulders. If the choice was Aomine’s immediate demise against a future one, it was no choice at all. You couldn’t let the person holding your soul in his hands throw away his own life. More than anyone, Aomine deserved to live, if only because he soothed a broken girl when she was lost. You wouldn’t let Akashi take that away from you.

All three of them looked up as the wards blocking the cave imploded in cloud of sparks. When the dust settled, you strode out with gold-flinted eyes, hands ablaze and blocked Akashi’s view of Aomine. You looked the dragon god in the eye.

“He’s not going anywhere,” you said with an air of finality.

Akashi’s amused smile was all the warning you had before you were picked up in a rib-cracking hug. A second later, Aomine crushed his lips to yours in a desperate kiss, stealing any hope of breathing. You were both panting when he finally lifted his head.

“You idiot,” he breathed. “Were you trying to kill me by leaving me in agony?”

You glared at him, incensed despite your weariness. “From the sound of it, you were doing a fine job of it by yourself. And you,” you whirled on a surprised Akashi, “what were you thinking? How could you let Daiki just go out there and sacrifice himself like that?”

Akashi blinked and turned to a grinning Momoi. “Isn’t she normally quite well-behaved?”

You ignored him, breathing in Aomine’s familiar woodsy scent, feeling something in you settle as your skin brushed his. He traced your face with his hands as if he couldn’t believe you were real.

“You came back for me,” he murmured. “Even though you didn’t want to.”

You tilted your face into his palm, soaking in his presence. “Of course. I told you already. I love you. It’s selfish, but I can’t let you die.”

“Foolish goddess.” His eyes blazed with fierce joy. “You gave me the jewel for luck. You can’t possibly jinx me as well.”

That finally brought a reluctant smile to your face. The light in your chest bloomed again, and the sun fired into brilliance, painting the sky with the clearest of blues. Golden light chased away lingering malevolence, and the world seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

“Next you decide to blind us like that, please give us some warning.” Himuro’s cheerful sarcasm startled you out of Aomine’s hold. To your dismay, just about every god from the assembly was present, looking pleased with themselves. You looked around with wide eyes.

“Why is-“ You couldn’t complete the sentence.

Momoi clapped her hands excitedly. “In a nutshell, we came up with a scheme – well, Akashi-san did – to get you to come to us. We may have exaggerated some details.”

Akashi shifted it to a more sombre tone for a moment. “The Shinigami is here. Will you let him attend to Aida?”

Takao’s expression was kind as he waited for you to acknowledge him. When you finally nodded, he glided into the cave to conduct the summoning ritual. Aomine’s steady touch kept you anchored until the reaper was done. You said a silent farewell to your brave, beautiful friend as Takao disappeared.

When he was gone, you shot a betrayed look at Aomine, who looked unrepentantly smug. “You were in on the deceit? How horrible, I was really worried!”

He shrugged. “It’s only fair, you had me panicking for three days. Besides,” he said with a wicked smile, “you can’t take back what you said about loving me.”

You flushed, half embarrassed, half annoyed. “Th-That much should have obvious, anyhow!”

“Must be because I’m not too bright, I didn’t get it. You should demonstrate it again so I don’t forget. I’ll watch very closely.” His fingers tightened around your hip in suggestion.

You tried to back away as his head dipped closer. “Daiki,” you gritted between your teeth, “everyone is watching.”

His breath fanned your ear as he chuckled. “I like the way you say my name. Shall we see if I can make you moan it?”

“DAIKI!”

“Not so quick, princess, they’ll think I’m a bad lover. We can’t have rumours about you being unhappy. Satsuki will tan my hide.”

You buried your face in your hands. “Why did I leave that cave? Why? I should have let the spiders have you.”

He smiled with pure male satisfaction. “It’s because I’m so good at-“

The most effective way to shut up a moon god, you found was to kiss him into silence. Luckily for you, you had centuries to put it to practise and perfect the technique. For now, however, you were content to be warmed by his embrace, and safe in the knowledge that you had each other. That’s what soul-mates were for, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyy, we're done! That was a long chapter. Things got a bit weird in this bit, but I hope it ended nicely.   
> Lots of headcanon detail had to left out for brevity (lol, what an idea), so ask away if you want a thought expanded.   
> Until next time, guys. Leave comments because I love them :D


End file.
